


mother's day

by twrlvepercent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Mother's Day, Precious Peter Parker, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twrlvepercent/pseuds/twrlvepercent
Summary: six-year-old peter parker is tasked to make a card for mother's day





	mother's day

Six-year-old Peter Parker had finished his assignment ten minutes ago. Basic addition was never a weak point for him so, while he waited to turn the messy paper in, he helped the girl next to him that had still thought six plus two was nine.

 

The assignment was soon turned in and Peter's desk empty again. His teacher passed colorful construction paper folded in half to every student. 

 

Peter was excited to get red—it was his favorite color. 

 

"Does anyone know what Sunday is?" Ms. Terrance asked. The first grade class shook their head, tiny hands clutching crayons excitedly. "It's Mother's Day! The paper is for you to say thank you to your Mom for what she does."

 

Peter frowned at the paper, a crayon poised questioningly above the page. Ms. Terrance walked around the room, kindly helping the young kids in writing. When she got to Peter, she kneeled in front of his desk with a warm smile. "Need help thinking of anything, Peter?"

 

He shook his head. She stood, patting his arm gently. "Wait!" Peter said. "What do I do if I don't have a mom?"

 

"Well," Ms. Terrance said, her voice soft, "who takes care of you?"

 

"Uncle Ben," he answered. His eyes lit up as he realized. "Aunt May!"

 

Ms. Terrance watched as Peter scribbled furiously, a grin growing on his face. She left to acknowledge a raised hand. 

 

Peter had wanted to give Aunt May the card as soon as he walked through the door after school. Instead, in an incredible act of self restraint for a six-year-old, he waited until Sunday. 

 

The moment he woke up, Peter was out of bed, hurriedly grabbing the card he left on his bedside table and careening into the living room.

 

Aunt May was there, watching the news with Uncle Ben. Peter clambered onto the couch, squeezing himself next to his aunt. "Happy Mother's Day!" Peter beamed, handing her the red card. 

 

Aunt May, with a surprised smile, opened the card. Her eyes shone as she read the unsteady crayon 'thank yu for taking Care of me!!!' 

 

A tear escaped her eye and Peter's eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No, no, Peter," Aunt May reassured, bringing her arm around his shoulder. "I'm really, really happy. Thank you."

 

Peter hugged Aunt May tightly.

 

Peter knew that Aunt May was not his mother. She made sure that Peter knew, too, but as he got older, the line dividing the two continued to blur. 

 

Aunt May loved him as a son and Peter loved her as a mother—he found that that alone qualified her for a hundred Mother's Day cards and hugs. Mother or not, his aunt took care of him. What else could he ask for?


End file.
